I've got you now
by b-ballgurl2
Summary: Draco loves Her, She hates him. but what happens when he can't take her going out with Ron. please read and review!
1. Chapter 1

In this story I am going to use the letters of the Characters first names. That way it isn't complicated and then you will know who is saying what so the characters are…….

I don't own anything except my characters; J.K. owns the rest of them.

R: is Ron

Hr: is Hermione

H: is Harry

D: is Draco

Blaise: is blaise

Crab is crab

Goyle is Goyle

Any other characters will just have regular names

Oh, and this symbol means the thought or something

Hr- Ron, Harry get up we're going to be late!

H- Coming Hermione gosh don't have to be in such a rush.

Hr- I know but apparition isn't it great.

R- Morning.

Hr- Hey Ron what's got your knickers in a twist?

R- You. Why is it apparition?

H- Thought you'd be excited Ron, oh, that's right you have been dreading this day for two weeks.

R- Well its not my fault I didn't want to leave behind an arm or leg.

Hr- right. Well let's just hurry up or we are going to be late.

H- Your right.

Later after apparition…

All three come out of Great Hall

Hr- that was awesome, it actually worked!

H- Yeah except for Ron, he didn't leave behind an arm or leg he left behind a single toe.

R- Hey! That wasn't funny it hurt and I think I did very well the first time.

Hr- o yeah.

H- Most definitely.

D- Hey Granger!

Hr- what do you want Malfoy?

D- I have a little gift for you.

Hr- o yeah and what's that?

D- This, comes up and starts snogging her

Hr- pushes him away get off me.

H- You know Malfoy you are a real prat.

R- Just stay away from her.

D- Oh, sorry Granger, I didn't think you would have potter and weasel protecting you. I thought you were a big girl, but apparently you really are nothing but a mudblood.

R- Why I oughta.


	2. Author's note

Author's note:

Hey guys thanks for the reviews! Ill try a different layout hopefully you'll like it better. Thanks!


	3. chapter 2

"Hey Guys! Wait up," says Luna Luvegold as she runs up to the trio. "Guess what, there is going to be a ball for whoever passes the apparition tests." "Really, how nice," said Hermione. "How fun, says Harry. "AWESOME!" says Ron blushing cheek to cheek.

Why is that awesome? Says Hermione "Well I don't know, I haven't gone to a dance for a while now," Ron said. Right. Said Harry.

Harry, says Luna, do u want to go to the ball with me? She says batting her long eyelashes.

Uh…… says Harry and then breaks off running to the common room.

Well that was weird, says Hermione, Hey Ron want to go back to the common Room?

"Ron? Ron?" said Hermione Hermione, do you want to go to the ball with me, blurts Ron. Uh….. Sure I guess, yeah I will. Hermione said. Ron's eyes opened wide, "Really, that's great. Okay, good. See ya later, o wait maybe we shouldn't tell Harry yet. Yeah I think your right, said Hermione, bye Ron I have to go see professor McGonagall about something see ya at the common room. "Okay bye", says Ron.

Hermione's POV:

_I can't believe Ron asked me to the dance. I'm really surprised. I didn't think he had the guts to, but I guess I was wrong. I really don't like Ron in that way though. Then why did I say yes. Ohhhh! What am I getting myself in to? _

End Hermione's POV

"Well, well, well", said a voice behind a statue of a dragon. Hermione knew exactly who it was. "What the hell do you want now Malfoy?

"Silenco! Grabs Hermione around the waist, "I want you Granger, I want you."

Now lets go to that dance together, shall we? How would you like that?

Hermione opens her mouth to speak but nothing comes out. Instead she shakes her head no.

"No ,says Draco, Well I guess you'll just have to come with me.

Draco and Hermione appairates out of sight.

Oh, cliffhanger! Thank you for the reviews I'm trying a different layout. Ill need 5 more reviews to write next chapter.

Thanks!


	4. Chapter 3

"Harry! Harry!" Yelled Ron. "What is it Ron?" Hermione hasn't came back from McGonagall office yet and its eleven thirty. O yeah, I almost forgot, should we go look for her, said Harry. Yeah lets go because I'm worried, says Ron pacing back and fourth. Both walk out of common room with invisibility cloak on. "Are you okay, is something going on between you two that I don't know about?" asked Harry. Well, Sort of...she is going to the ball with me. So what, is that a bad thing? Asked Harry. Well like a date.

What, yelled Harry.

Sorry, I can't help it she is just so beautiful and I just love the way she smiles and laughs. And those eyes like pools of beauty.

ARE YOU SURE YOU'RE OKAY? Asked Harry. Yes, but anyways, who are you going with? asked Ron.

Uh……not Luna, if that's what you mean, I'm going with Parvarti again.

Oh, okay. Ron said.

An hour later…

"Ron, we have been through the school everywhere she would go, she isn't here. Harry said.

"You're right lets just go back and see if she's there. Said Ron.

Finally, Harry said.

Meanwhile, in a hidden wall in the dungeons.

"You are so beautiful Hermione, and guess what? You are all mine, too. Said Draco twisting Hermione's hair around his finger. How can a mudblood like you be so beautiful and not be in Slytherin. "

"Draco, I need to talk to you, o you all ready got her", said Blaise.

"Yeah I did, so what is it, can't you see I'm sitting with my girl. Said Draco.

"Well, Potter and Weasly are all ready looking for her. Blaise explained.

"What! Said Draco opened eyed. "Ah o well let them look, he said. "They will never find her."

"What are we going to do with classes and stuff? The teachers will wonder."

"Please, the teachers will believe anything well except McGonagall. She's so stupid. Well I just might have to put imperio on my girl here to make her get through the day."

Hermione shook her head no one he said it. "Wait I have a better idea. Turns to look at Hermione, "hunny, guess what. I'm going to let you be with me all day to morrow, won't that be fun? You and I get to hold hands all day and say we are going to the ball together. Won't that nice."

"O you want to talk here you go _Silenco_."

"You, I will never do it and I wouldn't hold hands with you if you were the last man on Earth."

Draco leans down "how bout this you be my girl and do what I say or your boyfriend, well lets just say there will be something waiting for him. And it won't be good."

"Ron."

"Yeah, so we got a deal?" said Draco

Wipes away a tear. "Yes."

"Good, I knew you would come around sooner or later. Lets take you back your room okay?" Said Draco.

"Yeah I guess" Hermione replies.

The pair appairates back to the common room.

"And remember don't tell anyone what we are doing. Or Ron will have a little accident."

Bye Hun, good nice kiss. Draco kisses her cheek.

"Goodnight."

Appairates out of sight.


	5. Chapter 4

Hermione's POV:

_I can't believe this; I have to be his girlfriend! No way. There is just no way. He did turn out kinda cute though. Wait what am I talking about. He kidnapped me and forced me to be his girl. How sick and perverted can he be? What about Ron! If he sees me with him, he will be crushed. And now I know he was looking for me last night. Oh, I better get up. Then I can talk to him. Before Draco comes. Okay gotta get up. _

End Hermione's POV

Runs down the steps, and yells "Ron! Ron there you are."

"Hermione, where were you last night, me and Harry were looking all over for you. Ron said.

"Oh, I'm sorry professor McGonagall really want to talk to me for a while in her private room. And when I came back everyone was asleep. So I just went to bed. Hermione replied.

"Oh, okay, good. Well sit by me at lunch okay. Said Ron.

"O Ron I c-

"Just a sec, Harry come here" yelled Ron.

"O, I have to go," Hermione says running out of common room.

Runs out of common room. Looks around out of the fat lady portrait.

All of a sudden, Draco appairates behind her and appairates back to east wing with her in his arms.

"Oh my gosh! You can't just do that in front of everyone." Hermione said.

"Good morning to you too. Can I have a good morning kiss?"

"Will you just leave me alone, why do you like me?"

"Because you're so damn hot and sexy!" Draco replied.

"That's it. I'm not doing this forget it." Hermione said.

Hermione runs out of his way. Then all of a sudden, he pops up right in front of her.

"Miss me?" Draco says. Then Draco grabs Hermione around the waist and kisses her. She tries to resist but, in some way can't push him away. Then pushes him away, and says "No this isn't right I am going to the dance with Ron not you. Just please stay away."

"O you think that was bad? Lets try something a little different." Pulls her out into main hallway where everyone is going by. Then grabs her by the waist and starts snogging her. Then lets their face touch. Draco then says to her, how did you like that? Don't you even try to move or I'll kiss you a little more and if you do well you'll see." He kisses her again, but as he does Ron and Harry pass by. "Hermione?" asks Ron. She pulls away, and says "Ron, its not what it looks like, I di-"

"No Hermione, just forget it. I can see why. You like him." Ron replies. Then he and Harry walk away.

"Ron."


	6. chapter 5

" Please, please just leave me alone." Hermione said as she walks up the staircase.

" Mione, don't worry about weasel, he'll be fine, now would you stop. We had a deal."

"Don't you ever call me by that name again, you fricken prat, only my friends call me that and that does not include you."

"Look", grabs Hermione by the arm, "We had a deal, and I'm not letting that go to waste, so you better just deal with it." Draco says.

"Yeah, well the deal is off!" Hermione says as she runs through the door of the entrance to the common room, and as she gets to the fat lady she says "Wattlebird." And climbs in to the common room.

"Ron are you here?" Hermione says as she looks for Ron.

"What do you want," says a voice behind the chair. "Ron, look if you'll just let me explain and there is a perfectly good reason I was kissing him, well, actually he kissed me. Just let me explain." Hermione said. "Fine, but I am now going to the dance with Parvarti and Harry is going with Luna!" Ron says as Harry passes by. "WHAT!" Harry exclaimed. "Yeah I already set it up." Ron says as Luna comes up. "Hi Harry I can not wait for the dance. I'm just wondering should I wear my black oval glasses, or my turquoise ones?" Luna asked. " Oh good lord," Harry says, and then walks away with Luna following him. So anyways Hermione explains everything to Ron, who then asks, "Mione, why did you let him do this?"

"I had no choice Ron, I didn't want to see you get hurt." Hermione replies.

"Well, how do you think I would feel?" Ron asks. " Well, I don't know, Draco said you will get hurt and I just didn't want that for you."Hermione said.

"Okay so I get it know, but you can't go through with this!" Ron exclaimed.

"I know, but he just keeps showing up and I don't know what to do, but Ron, if anytime you don't know where I am please come looking. Well, I don't want you to get hurt though." Hermione said. "Mione don't worry I will, but what about the dance?"

Ron asked. " I think he might make me go but I'm not sure, I'll keep you updated, but you have to promise me something." Hermione replies.

"Okay what?" Ron says. "That you won't say anything okay." Hermione said.

"Okay I won't" Ron said.

"Good, well, off to bed good night Ron."

"Good night, Mione." Hermione runs up stairs and jumps into bed. Turns off the light, then all of a sudden someone opens the door.

Then Hermione realizes it is nothing. She turns to her side and closes her eyes. Then opens them wit h a start.

"Silenco!" a voice says. The person grabs Hermione by her waist and appairates out of sight.

Hey guys hope you liked it so far. I'll update after 5 reviews. Thanks!


	7. Chapter 6

" Mione, get up we are going to be late! Hello!" Ron yells.

"Ron, are you waiting for Hermione Granger?" Parvarti asks.

"Yes, is she up yet?" Ron asks while looking up the steps. "Well she hasn't been in her bed all night. I came up about 1:00 and she wasn't there." Parvarti replies blankly. "Wait, I saw her go up there, she has to be. Ron explained. "Well, go ahead and look, there is no one else there." Parvarti says. Then runs off. Ron runs up the stairs and opens the door quietly and slowly. Then asks," Anyone one in here? Hermione, where are you?" Ron said. Ron looks around the room for a while and still no Hermione. Then he gets it. "Draco."

"Please help! Let me out please!" hermione yells when banging on walls. "Please!"

"Hermione, stop you are giving me a head ache!" said Blaise. "I was said to watch you until Draco comes back." "Well, does it look like I give a damn about that prat! I mean if he likes me so much, then he should stop being a git, and let me out." Hermione replied. "That's it. Silenco!" Blaise said then went on with what he was doing.

Hermione slid down the wall and sat on the ground. There was nothing she could do. She couldn't speak or anything. She had no freedom, and she knew Ron was looking for her. Then a knock came to the entrance to the passageway. "Password?" Blaise asked.

"Pureblood" said a voice. The entrance opened, and there was Draco his eyes directly on Hermione. "Hey babe, miss me?" Draco said as he dot down in front of her face. Hermione turned her head in disgust. "Silenco!" Draco said. "Now how are you today hmm?" Draco said as he looked into her eyes. Hermione stares at him, then kicks right where the sun doesn't shine. "Damn it" Draco, says as he falls over.

I'm just peachy, but you know what would make my day, if you would let me out of this Hell hole now." Hermione says. "I don't think so. You're mine not that dumb prat's. Anyway you broke our deal now you will really have to pay. And you know what I think your punishment is," he says getting up and touches her face with his hand, "That you and me go on a little trip for a while, perhaps going far away."

"No, you can't classes, Ron no way I refuse to leave with you." Hermione said.

"Well, I don't really think you will have a choice, Silenco!" Draco says. Grabs hermione by the waist and says "Now lets get your trunk and we'll be off, okay?" Draco says. Hermione shakes her head no and then they are gone with a poof.

They poof into the sleeping quarters shoves Hermione on bed and then Draco puts stuff in trunk, grabs Hermione, and they are gone.


	8. Chapter 7

"Mione, Hermione!" Ron yelled as he opened the doors of the Great hall. As he walked in he saw Blaise, and Ron knew he knew something about Hermione. Ron walks up to Blaise, and asks "Where the hell is she?" Blaise turns around, "What was that weasel?" Blaise replied. "Damn it, you heard me, Draco isn't here, and either is Mione, where the hell are they?" Ron yelled. "What would make you thing I know where they are, I don't have a clue." Blaise said. "Fine, but I will find out where she is, got it?" Ron said. Blaise got up in Ron's face. "Yeah I think I do." Said Blaise. Ron walks away over to Harry, who is half asleep, listening to Luna ramble on. "So, I got these earrings at Honey dukes, and" "Wait, you actually found earrings in Honey dukes?" Harry said. "Yes, they melt every time I get, well, hot." Luna explained. "Can I see them?" Harry asked. "Sure." Says Luna, taking them out of her ears. She gives them to Harry. "Wow, these look, pretty darn good!" Harry said as he crunches into them with his teeth. "Harry!" Luna yelled. "Harry, have you seen Mione, yet?" Ron asked Harry. "Don't worry Ronald, everything will be just fine." Luna said. "Oh, gee thanks Luna." Ron said.

"Why do you have her here, Draco?" Narrisa Malfoy said. "I have already told you. She is the one they need. The one he needs." Draco replied, while looking at Hermione, sleeping silently on the couch. "You can't keep her here! What will your father think?" She said. "Look, I have a plan okay." Draco said. "She has no clue how I have pretended to love her or whatever. I have grown found of her though, but still Bellatrix, and some others are coming tomorrow night to get her. Everything will go directly as planned. Father will be pleased anyway, he has never liked Potter and will love to watch him die." Draco said.

"Look, I think your father will be home soon. You have to put her some where or take her away." Said Narrisa Malfoy. "Fine, but just to let you know, father was the one who helped with this idea. Last time I checked, father wanted to have a little look at her anyway." Draco said as he carried her up the stairs. He walks into his room with her in his arms. He lays her in to his bed and looks into her eyes and says,"You will be just fine for them. Fine for him and fine for me."

Author's note:

(Hey guys Thanks for reviewing! I need some more reviews though. So help me out Thanks)


	9. Chapter 8

The next morning, Hermione stirs in her sleep, and awakes quietly. She lifts up her head and sees Draco across the room, his head laying on the desk, asleep.

Hermione's POV:

Where am I? What am I doing in here? Is this Draco's Room, and am I in the Malfoy's Manor? I need to get out of here, only if I could. The other Malfoys may be down stairs. If I had my wand and could apairate. Wait, what is he working on, well, lets just have a look see.

End Hermione's POV

Hermione tip toes over to the desk. All over it there are papers, with spells, sketches of Harry and wands pointing at him? Why is there so many? Hermione slides the paper off the desk and turns around. "What is this?" Hermione thinks. Suddenly Hermione feels a hand wrap a round her mouth, and feels a wand pushing in her back. "Don't you move a muscle, you hear me?" says a voice behind her. "Drop the parchment, and stay quiet." Says the voice again. Hermione drops the parchment, and stands as still as possible. The guy leads them down the stairs and into the down stairs area. He sits her down in a chair and the guy says, "Mum, meet my girl, Mione. Isn't she beautiful?" The guy says. The guy turns around, and there he is, Draco. Narrisa Malfoy walks over to Draco. "Oh, yes, Draco, she is very beautiful." She said. She leans down and says, "You are really going to have fun, aren't you?" Hermione shakes her head no, and then the two laugh as Hermione shook her head no. "Hey babe, there is someone I want you to meet." Draco said. "Well, well, well, isn't she just the most perfect idea I ever had. Or should I say he ever had. Even though I still can't believe that a mud blood is staying in our house. We'll just to have to wipe it all down, now won't we?" Lucious Malfoy said as he looked at Hermione. Like he was inspecting her, then Draco grabbed her and took her and shoved her into the closet. Not really a closet, more like a small pen, something not very sanitary or nice. "Hmm. That outfit won't do. Lets get you a nice, new, hot outfit. Like this", with a flick of Draco's wand, Hermione was wearing a pink, tank top with a pair of jeans, a nice pair of hot jeans. "That's better. Much better." Draco said. "Draco, when are the de- I mean guests coming over?" Narrisa Malfoy said. "They're coming over about 12:00." Draco says as he walks over to Hermione. "Hun, I have to run a couple errands, but don't worry you will be fine here with my parents. I really think they adore you." Draco said. Hermione points to her throat. "Oh, want to talk, here you go, but you have to stay quiet after, you hear?" Draco said. "Silenco!" "What is going on? Please tell me or something. Please, look I can go with you, please. Draco, who is coming over? Look, I really don-" "Look, Hun, my mum is going to take care of you. Just listen to what she says. Okay, ill see you later." Draco said as he left with his father. "No please Draco wait! Draco!" Hermione said.

"Silenco," said Narrisa Malfoy. "There that's better. Much better"


	10. Chapter 9

"Mione, I'm back, said Draco as he walked towards Hermione, and look as great as ever," he said kissing her on the cheek. "But, I have a little job for you do for me, okay?" he said. "Like what?" Hermione asked. "I want you to write a letter to Ron, and "Harry for me. I really think it could help. Okay, Hun?" Draco said. "I guess", Hermione answered. "Good, here is your parchment, and here is your quill. Now, write down everything I say, or I just might have to force you, okay?" explained Draco. "Fine." Replied Hermione. "Okay, here we go;

"Dear Ron, and Harry,

I need your help. Even though I know you are both a couple of real gits, not to mention both prats an- "No I will never write that!" said Hermione. "Fine, no matter, IMPERIO!" Yelled Draco. "Now, Mione, I want you to write all this down, got it?" said Draco. "Now where were we? O yeah;

Dear Ron, and Harry,

I desperately need your help. Even though you both are a pair of prats, but anyway, that is beside the point. Look, I don't know what is going on, but something very bad will. And I think it has something to do with the dark lord. Please help me! Please. If you will and get this letter, go to the edge of the Black lake, east end, at 12:00 pm the night you get it. From there I don't know. Please help.

Sincerely, Hermione

"It's done, well, IMPERIO!" Draco said as he gave the parchment to his owl. "Now, Mione, Let me see, it is 10 min. to 12:00, so listen. You will be going on a little journey tonight with some friends of mine. To be more specific, to see my good friend, Lord Voldemort." Said Draco, with a smirk on his face. "No, you can't." Hermione said, wiping a tear. "Hermione" "NO!" Said Hermione as he punched Draco in the gut, ran downstairs, goes towards the door, and as she opens it. When she does, she sees death eaters. Hermione screams, but then feels a hand shoot across her mouth, and a pull on her arms. Luscious Malfoy was holding her as the death eaters come in. Draco comes down the stairs, and says, "Mione, I would like you to meet my fellow death eaters, Bellatrix, Goyle, and my father." He gets down in her face, "they will be taking you to see him, Voldemort." Draco said. By this time all three death eaters had to hold her down. She was kicking, and screaming. Finally Luscious Malfoy said, "Silenco!" Two death eaters had her feet, and Luscious had her upper body, as they finally appairates out while holding her. They apairate into a graveyard, where there are death eaters in a circle, with a figure in the middle. The two at the feet put her feet down, and joined the circle. Luscious, held her arms and dragged her into the middle. Voldemort turns around, and says, "Perfect, she is just perfect."


	11. Chapter 10

"HARRY!" Ron yelled as he re read the letter from Hermione. "Ron, What is it?" Harry asked as he walked up to Ron.

"Harry, they got her, He has her!" Ron said. "Wait who has her?" Harry asked while taking the letter from Ron.

"Voldemort, Voldemort has her, Hermione. WE have to save her." Ron said. "Mione, okay lets go." Harry said.

"We can't, at least not in till midnight. Look in the letter." Ron replied. Harry reads the letter. "DAMN IT! Ron we have to get ready. We need to and we need reinforcements." Harry replied. "They will know if more are coming Harry, and they will, well, they really could hurt her." Ron said quietly. "Ron, we have no other choice. We could get killed", Harry said. "Exactly, innocent people could get killed. We can't take the others. It just will have to be us." Ron explained. "Fine, lets go get ready, we don't have time to worry about classes, lets just hurry."

"Well, miss Granger. I hope you have been told, why you are here. So let me just say that Draco did pick you very wisely, and I think your friends will think so too." Voldemort said as he touched his grimy, lifeless fingers to her face.

"Don't you even try to kill Harry or I will"

"You will do what, hmm. I don't think you really will be able to do much for them. But, I am going to tell you my little plan. Harry and Ron, will be coming here, but will have to travel through many obstacles. Just to try to save you," Voldemort said as he got down in front of her face. "And you won't have a big job either, except for looking pretty, and being unconscious."

"What the hell do you want anyway?" Hermione snapped at him.

"Miss Granger, I have a passion right now, for a death in this little trio of yours, do you know who I'm talking about"? Voldemort asked.

" Harry." Hermione said quietly. "Oh, miss Granger, you guessed right. So how about this you just hang around with me for a while, until our boys arrive, and we can have some real fun." Voldemort replied as he pushed her to the circle of Death eaters. Holding her down. While they played with her hair, and tied her up. Then pushed her to the ground, and made her unconscious, until midnight. "Sweet dreams, miss Granger, un till midnight, we wait." Voldemort said.

"Ron, are you ready?" Harry asked as he grabbed his wand. "Yes, lets hurry. 10 minutes till midnight. Harry and Ron go out to the Edge of the Black Lake. They find there a letter, on the ground that says:

Mr. Potter, and Weasly,

Before you get to your friend, you will have 5 obstacles to get through. You will be seeing miss Granger throughout the obstacles, but you will have to try to get to the end to get to her. Oh, don't worry about her though she is fine here with the death eaters. She absolutely loves them. And they are enjoying her to. Very much so. Well if she is dead when you get here you should know that you did something wrong. Miss Granger says hello.

Until then,

Lord Voldemort

" Damn it, Ron do you think she is okay?" Harry asked. "Harry, I don't know lets just go." Ron replied. All of a sudden, the two left the lake, into a misty Hallway, in Hogwarts.


	12. The first task

"Where are we?" Ron asked as he looked around the misty hallway of Hogwarts. "I'm not sure", Harry said as he walked down the hallway. As he turned the corner, he spotted Hermione lying on the floor. "Mione", Harry said as he ran towards her. There she was lying on the cold, hard floor, unconscious.

"Hermione, c'mon, wake up."

-------------

Voldemort saw Hermione shaking on the ground. "Ah, they are at the first task. Excellent." He said.

"Harry, what do we have to do?" Ron asked. "Uh….." Harry said. Suddenly a young girl came running down the hallway. Harry knew who it was it was Cho. She nearly ran past him, but stopped suddenly. "Harry, good it is you. Malfoy is hexing everyone in sight. You have to fight him and his posse. Everyone is getting hurt. And the teachers can't get in to the great hall." Cho said.

"Is this one of the tasks?" Ron asked, as he and Harry ran down the hallway into mob of teachers.

"WE have to apairate!" Harry yelled. "Okay", yelled Ron. And then they were in the great hall. Kids hiding under tables, and people lying on the floor, and Draco Malfoy standing on the Slytherin Table.

"Well, if it isn't Potter, and Weasly. "Where the hell are they Malfoy?" Yelled Harry. "Oh, you mean my lord and my girlfriend. Like I will ever tell you." Draco said.

Harry jumped up on to the table. "Where is she?" He yelled in anger. "Haven't you already seen her?" Draco said grabbing his wand. "She was asleep!" Harry yelled.

"Oh, the dark Lord must have made her unconscious, how nice." Draco yelled.

"Now Potter, Let's duel." Draco said pointing his wand at Harry. Harry pulled his want out as well. "EXPELLIARUMUS!" Harry yelled. Hitting Draco straight in the chest.

"RICTUMSEMPRIA!" Draco yelled, as Harry flew backwards.

This time Harry wasn't going to take it. "Petrificus Totalus!" Harry yelled as Draco hit the floor.

"I'll get you back potter!" Draco said, as Harry and Ron poofed into the forbidden Forest.

"All done with the first task, on to the second", Voldemort said walking over to Hermione. "Won't this be a treat."


	13. The second

"Where are we now?" Ron said looking around. "What do you think Ron? THE forbidden forest." Harry said as he looked around, also. "Who is there? Name yourselves!" a voice said behind the trees. "Harry Potter, and Ron Weasly," Harry said watching Ron run around screaming from the voice. A creature stepped out from behind the trees. It was a centaur.

"Why are you here?" said the centaur. "We aren't sure, really," Harry said while grabbing Ron by his shirt, while he ran by. "Oh, well we do." The centaur said as a hundred other creatures stepped up from behind him. " Oh, dear. HAARRRRYYYY RUNNNNNN!!!!!" Ron said as he and Harry ran away.

Next thing they new, they were being chased by all sorts of creatures. Centaurs, spiders, (which especially frightened Ron) werewolves, and others. Every once in a while, Harry would turn around, and aim a couple spells at the creatures while running, hitting a couple, but not able to get more.

Soon the duo, ended up at the Whomping Willow, breathing hard, glad the creatures, didn't come out from the forest.

"Harry, are you okay?" Ron asked. "Ron, I think the question is, are you okay?" Harry said. "Me, I'm just bloody perfect! What was this the second? And there are 5 tasks! I mean this is HELL!" Ron yelled.

"Did you honestly expect this to be easy?" Harry asked. "Of course not! But why Hermione. Why did he have to take Mione. God." Ron said. " I'm sorry Ron, neither of us wanted this to happen. We will just have to do our best." Harry said.

"Your right, lets just figure out what to next." Ron said. Suddenly a branch came swinging toward Harry. "HARRY! Watch OUT!" Ron yelled. But it was too late. Harry was hurdling around on a tree branch, holding on for dear life. Ron pulled out his wand, but before he could do anything, he was swept off by another branch too.

Next thing they knew they were laying on the ground, moaning in pain from the bruises they had gotten. The willow had threw them probably 10 feet away from the tree, them landing on the ground hard.

"Bloody hell! What is he trying to do, weaken us?" Ron said.

"Ron, that's it! He is trying to weaken us, so try not to get hurt so badly, any more." Harry said.

The two stood up, and as they did they blinked from the empty field into a dark, cold basement.

A\N: Hey guys! Sorry I haven't updated in a while! I have been very busy writing others, and busy with other activities. I'M glad my friends were there to tell me to UPDATE! And I finally did.

Please Read and REVIEW!


	14. the third

"Harry! WHERE ARE YOU?!" Ron yelled. "Ron, shut up. I'm standing right next to you!" Harry whispered. "Oh, sorry, but besides spiders, I hate the dark." Ron said quietly. "Yes Ron, I've noticed. I think we are in some kind of basement." Harry said. "Seems like Snape's class if you ask me. Dark, and smelly." Ron said. "So very true my friend, so very true," Harry said feeling around in the gloomy darkness. "Oh, my god, something just touched me!" Ron yelled quietly. "Really Ron, that was me," Harry said before tripping over a piece of wood lying in the floor. "Oh, well, don't touch my hand, you never know, I might take it the wrong way." Ron said nudging Harry in the ribs. Harry rolled his eyes, just imagining Ron batting his eyelashes at Harry. "Great. I'm stuck in a basement that smells like Snape, with a gay guy. Bloody perfect." Harry spat out, while pulling out his wand. "Lumos," Harry said quietly.

He turned around facing Ron, who was also pulling out his wand, and casting Lumos. "Harry, look, there is some stairs over there." Ron said poking Harry. "Shhhhh! Ron, be quiet I think I hear a voice." Harry said while taking his hand off of Ron's mouth.

A voice Harry had distinctly recognized was shouting at someone. "Nacrissa! Stop trying to protect him, he shall follow the dark lord's orders, and shall respect them, too." The voice said loudly. Harry recognized this loud, mouth. It was Lusious (A/N: sorry didn't quite under stand how to spell) Malfoy. "Great! Draco, now his damned father." Harry said turning to Ron. "Wonder what this is going to be like, this stupid task anyways." Ron said. "Wait the yelling stopped," Harry said, listening to a door slam, "They must have left." Harry said quietly walking up the creaky, old steps, not knowing what lay ahead. " Ron, c'mon." Harry said pulling Ron along with him. Harry opened the door, quietly, and looked through a crack. There was no one around, so he opened the door all the way and looked around, holding his wand in his hand firmly. "Harry, is there anyone?" Ron asked quietly. "No, lets just get out of here." Harry said.

"I'm afraid I can't let that happen, Mr. Potter." A voice said. Harry twisted around, and saw Lusious Malfoy standing behind the door of the basement. "Now, personally I wouldn't let trash like you into my humble abode, but in this special case, for Miss Granger, and my master, I will let you stay for a little fun." Lusious said pulling out his wand. "Mr. Potter, Mr. Weasly, how about a duel." Lusious said revealing Draco from behind him. "This time Potter, you won't get away."

A/N: Sorry so short, I will type up some more soon. Thanks!


End file.
